


I Don't Care if You're Contagious

by jewboykahl



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sick bb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewboykahl/pseuds/jewboykahl
Summary: Stan visits Kyle while sick with the flu and refuses to stop kissing him despite the fact that he's contagious.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 48





	I Don't Care if You're Contagious

“Stanley, I swear to all that is holy, I will break up with you if you come near me.” Kyle strains his voice over the rawness of his throat to threaten me. My poor boyfriend is out with the flu and a fever of 104. He’s absolutely miserable—mainly because he is physically incapable of finishing his homework or going to school—and I’m rendering him a visit in attempts to cheer him up. But, it appears that he’d rather avoid me out of fear of passing the virus onto me.  
I scoff, “It’s hard for me to get sick. I’m basically a superhero.”  
Kyle rolls his pretty brown eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. “Captain Dumbass.”  
“Exactly, and you can be my trusty sidekick,” I pause, taking a seat on the rolling chair I had dragged to Kyle’s bedside from his desk. “Bitchy Attitude Boy. You catch criminals by pissing them off so much with your bitchy attitude that they just give up.”  
He narrows his eyes. “Fuck you.”  
“You already have.” I wink, making him crack a smile. I reach into my book back and retrieve the things I had gathered in order to help him through this arduous period of his life. “Alright, babe, I got you some tissues, Snakey Cakes, Coke, my velvety blanket, and the entire Harry Potter series on DVD.”  
A satisfied smile curls Kyle’s lips as he reaches his hand out for the magically soft, red blanket that he always steals when I’m with him. He cradles it in his arms and I remove my laptop from my bag and set it on his nightstand. I kick my shoes off and crawl into bed beside him. He moans in protest. “You’re going to catch the flu.”  
“I’ll be fine, I promise. We’re just gonna sit here and watch Harry Potter. I mean, I know how erotic eleven year olds in dress robes waving sticks around and screaming in Latin can be, but you’re gonna have to control yourself.” I tell him after ignoring his good-natured concern for my well-being again.  
“Whatever,” Kyle mumbles before resting his head against my shoulder. “But just so you know, if you didn’t make me warm and bring me food, you’d be out of here.”  
“Duly noted.” I chuckle after setting up the movie on my laptop and resting it against my thighs. I swift towards my sick little red-head and wrap my arms around his shoulders. He whines loudly when I press a kiss to his temple. “Mellow out, dude.”  
“You’re gonna get the fucking flu!” He asserts, glaring up at me.  
I glare back and can’t help but grin at the tip of his nose’s redness and bottom lip slightly protruding in a pout. “You’re so cute when you’re sick and mad at me.”  
“I’m never cute, leave me alone.” He growls, voice slightly nasally as a fault of his congestion. My heart flutters when he curls up against me, palm flattening on my chest and sweaty forehead pressed to my neck. I plant another kiss atop his mass of ginger curls then rest my head against his.  
“Stan, will you hand me a Snakey Cake?” Kyle requests quietly as we watch Harry talk to a snake. I nod and lean forward, grabbing the box of fattening snacks and open it for him, then hand him one. He takes it and attempts to peel open the plastic casing. I watch in amusement as he struggles, then gives up and grants me doe-eyes. “Stan?”  
“I got it.” I smile, removing it from his hand then reaching around him to use both hands to pull it open.  
“I would kiss your cheek but I’m infected.” Kyle tells me with a grin, biting into his sweet treat.  
I chuckle, averting my attention back to the film. “It’s the thought that counts.”  
After Kyle finishes consuming the Snakey Cake, he reaches over me and lays his trash on his bedside table, then leaves his arm wrapped around my torso. I grin, using my free hand to gently brush my fingertips against his unnaturally warm skin. When I glance down at his perfect face, he’s already staring. That’s the best feeling in the world.  
“Thank you for taking care of me.” His voice sounds even weaker when he whispers.  
“That’s my job.” I hum, leaning in to kiss his heart-shaped lips. He reels back and glowers at me.  
“How many goddamn times do I have to tell you that you are going to get the flu, then you’re going to miss a week of school and I’m going to have to take care of you?” he warns with vexation laced in his tone.  
“And how many times do I have to tell you that I don’t care?” I retort, cupping his flushed cheek in my hand so he can’t withdraw again. My eyes automatically fall shut when my lips are upon his, warmth and pleasure radiating throughout my whole body. Kyle began to protest, but returns the gesture despite his illness. I slide my lips against his slowly and fall in love with the feeling he gives me all over again; my heart fluttering in its ribcage and the muscles that control my face malfunctioning so that I smile uncontrollably into the kiss.  
Kyle sniffles softly when a pull back to gaze at his beautiful features. I run my thumb along his cheekbone gently, his skin smooth and soft against the pad of my finger. “Y’know,” I start to say in a whisper. “Sometimes when I look at you it’s just crazy to think that you’re my boyfriend. Like, not even just because you’re attractive and a fucking genius, but it’s like insane to think that there’s so many people in this world and out of all of them the one I love loves me back. You know?”  
Kyle giggles softly at my random soliloquy. “Yeah, I know what you mean, Romeo.”  
I roll my eyes at his teasing but grin anyway when I earn a kiss on the cheek. “Sorry for trying to be cute.”  
“You don’t have to try.” Kyle assures me.  
“Awe, babe.” I coo, stealing another kiss from his mouth before he pulls back again.  
“Alright, quite being sweet, I’ll accidentally make out with you.” He tells me before burying his face in my chest.  
I give my shoulders a small shrug. “I’m okay with that.”  
“Shush, I’m trying to watch the movie.” Kyle tells me. I smirk and shake my head, complying with his wishes anyways. I don’t complain at all as I cater to his every whim throughout the night, because I know that pretty soon he’ll be doing same for me.


End file.
